The Hunger games! What if
by MicrowavedBeaver
Summary: This is set in the future of Panem but things have planned out a little differently. There was no rebelion and the third quarter quell was not past victors.
1. Chapter 1

**What if the rebellion had never happened? What if the third quarter quell had never happened?**

**What would happen if Katniss had been forced to marry Peeta yet they fell in love along the way? **

**What if District twelve had never been blown up and Prim had never been killed?**

What if…

Chapter 1

This is it, the day I had been dreading for months. My birthday, and the day of my first reaping.

If being the child of a former Hunger games winner isn't enough, I'm the oldest daughter of two winners who upset the capitol. So the odds are not in my favour.

"Rue! Come on, we're all waiting!" My eight year old brother, Thresh, shouts up the stairs.

I launch myself down the stairs, to be caught by my father. "Come on you little rascal! Everyone wants to say happy birthday before the reaping,"

"Okay," I reply. He put me down and we walked through to the kitchen, to be met with my mother's best friend Gale and her sister, my aunt, Prim and Prim's husband, Jamie Emerald. The name Emerald really suits him. He is one of the very few habitants of 12 who have his shining green eyes, of which my cousin inherited.

"Happy birthday!" they all shout, I smile excitedly and thank them all for coming.

"Where are Daisy, Josh and Megan?" I ask. Daisy is my cousin and Josh and Megan are the children of Gale. They are all fifteen, Megan and Josh being twins.

"It's okay, they are just getting ready for the reaping," replies Gale.

"Oh, if I'm nervous I don't know how Daisy is going to cope!"

"It's okay; you're strong like your mother. Whereas Daisy is just like me, not a single cell like you or Katniss," answers Aunt Prim. I guess she's right.

I nod, and then turn to my mother who is holding out her arms. I walk into them and she encloses them around me. When she lets go I am sent up stairs to get ready.

I scrub myself clean with the wonderful smelling liquids my grandmother makes and walk into my room.

There laid out on my bed, is the most beautiful green dress I have ever seen. I slip it over my head and Prim walks in to braid my thick frizzy hair.

She tells me how it's okay to get nervous. About how the odds are in my favour because I don't have to sign up for tesserae, although we both know she's just trying to make me feel better.

**Authours note-**

**PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so I really want some feedback ;;)**


	2. Chapter 2

As I walk down the road Josh and I attempt to stop Megan and Daisy from falling over. They are both so nervous even though it is their third reaping yet this is only my first.

I understand why they are so nervous. They aren't like me. They can't shoot, they can't run and they have no courage.

We eventually reach the square, where we sign in. I walk into my row which is near the back, due to my age. Twelve.

When everyone is gathered, Rina Minchen walks proudly to the stage in her ridiculous Capitol outfit. Her blue-green hair is piled on top of her head and she has a matching skirt suit covered in feathers.

Like every year there is the mayor's speech and then a short film about how important the games are (although nobody ever listens).

After that Rina shows us her fake white teeth then, in her high posh Capitol accent, she says "Welcome to the 99th hunger games! Happy hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Whoever came up with that slogan was obviously from the Capitol. It makes the tributes feel even smaller, knowing that the odds most definitely weren't in theirs.

And then, as usual, she says "Ladies first!"

She fumbles around the bowl and pulls out the small, white card. She slowly peels back the black tape holding it together revealing the name.

"Daisy Emerald!"

There it was. All my nightmares rolled into one. Daisy's life flashes before my eyes, she would never survive in the arena and, before I can stop myself I scream.

"I volunteer!"

Two words. Two words that will probably end my life. And, yet I still carry on.

"I volunteer as tribute."

I am on the end of the row, which means no awkward pushing through the crowd of people. Unfortuantly, being twelve I have to walk past everybody, their beady eyes locked on me.

Daisy stands in my way crying and begging me not to go until Josh picks her up and carries her off, screaming and kicking. The peace keepers grab my arm and guide me to the stage.

When I reached it, I clamber up the stairs to be met by Rina's gaudy, made up face.

She asks me my name. No answer.

"Come on, don't be shy!" Rina coaxes. After a minute or two I finally stutter.

"Rue, Rue Mellark." A gasp fly's around the crowd like a wave.

"Well! I'll bet my feathers your father is Peeta and your mother is 'the girl on fire'!" Rina exclaims, with a ridiculous grin plastered across her face.

"Uh, y-yes," I manage.

"And how old are you?"

"Tw-twelve, today," I answer, as another gasp washes its way across the square.

"Well, that is incredible! And, now it's time to choose the boy tribute," Rina stumbles across the stage in her heels and reaches into the second bowl.

Just as she did with Daisy's card, she slowly pulled back the tape to reveal the name.

"Joshua Hawthorne!"

No! Not Josh! I will most probably have to see my best friend die!

**Authours note-**

**I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Josh quickly puts Daisy down and calmly makes his way to the stage.

I see my mother fall to the ground in tears and suddenly realise why. Instead of attacking her and my father; the Capitol took out their anger on those close to my family. They probably knew I would volunteer for my cousin and now they are going to do everything in their power to kill me.

"Give a big round of applause to the tributes of the 99th Hunger Games and our second ever volunteer!" says Rina, although everyone remains silent and, just as they did for my mother, kissed their three middle fingers and held it into the air. After a minute or two the eerie silence is broken by Rina's irritating voice saying how amazing this year will be, whilst Josh and I are ushered off the stage.

We get put into two separate rooms at the back of the justice building.

My mother and Thresh walk in and the peace keeper tell them they have three minutes.

Thresh runs to hug me and tells me it is all okay. He says how he will miss me a lot and he has to go.

He hates people seeing him cry, he always has. I let him go and he walks out, tears streaming down his face.

My mother comes up to me and hugs me. She tells me it'll be fine. About how she knows I can do it, just like she did.

"No." I reply. She looks up at me confused and upset.

"I'm saving Josh. I can't put Gale through the pain he did with Aimee, when she was hit by president Snows car Gale didn't come outside for a month." I tell her. Aimee was Gale's wife.

She had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl when she, and the baby, were killed. I remember it vividly, even though I was only five. She knew what he had been through. She knew how he loved her.

She nods and hugs me one last time. Just before the peace keepers drag her out, crying and screaming.

Just after she leaves, my father walks in. Holding back his tears, he picks me up and spins me round, laughing, just like he did when I was little.

He tells me about my mother's ally, Rue. About how, she was my age when she was killed. About how, I am they're little miracle because I have Rues hair. I have part of Rue inside of me.

He is led out and, unlike my mother, he stays calm. I stay calm to, until Aunt Prim and Daisy walked in. Daisy has been crying because her eyes are red and puffy.

"You'll be okay. I promise," Prim said whilst Daisy nodded in agreement. She opened her enclosed fist, revealing the two most beautiful pins I had ever seen.

"This was your mothers token in her games," Daisy tells me pointing to a golden bird enclosed in a circle. "It's a mocking jay and as long as you have it with you nothing bad will happen. And this one," she says, pointing to the other one, "Is your birthday present. We were going to give it to you after the reaping. I hope you like it." And with that she hands them to me. And, this time, I am led out.

**Authours note-**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

I am made to walk with Josh and the peace keepers.

We reach the train, when Josh suddenly realises that my mother and father should be coming with us. I tell him that they should be, until Rina comes running over

"I couldn't help over hearing! But your parents won't be joining us," me and Josh give her a puzzled look "There is a new rule that tributes mentors cannot be related to them. It gives them an unfair edge. So you will have Haymitch."

Oh, how wonderful! Rather than my parents who, after 25 years of mentoring, have trained every one of their tributes well enough to last at least till the last ten, I will have this 66 year old drunken mess of a man.

After we wave to district 12 and pretend to be happy, we step onto the train.

It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! It has crystal chandeliers, royal blue carpets and a large shining table laid with plates, glasses and cutlery, but no food.

"Dinner will be served in 30 minutes. Go to your rooms. Clothes have been laid out for you." I am shown my room and open the large, mahogany draws. Just as I thought, none of the clothes will fit me.

Even though I'm twelve, I'm the average height of a seven year old! So I put on the smallest clothes there are.

A pair of satin blue pants, that I have to roll up at the waist, and a blue checked shirt, which is meant to be tight but is baggy on me.

I suddenly remember my pins. I pull them out and examine my mothers, the beautiful, gold mocking jay. And then I study Daisy's pin, even more beautiful than my mothers. A silver fox surrounded by flowers. The fox is small yet sly looking. It gives me hope. I really believe that I can save Josh.

"Rue time for dinner! Everyone's waiting," Rina says. I stand up and walked out of the door.

As I sit down, Josh bursts out laughing. I suddenly remembered my clothes and shoot him, what he calls, the look of death. He immediately stops.

The three of us sit in an awkward silence, waiting for Haymitch.

Haymitch is going to be our mentor for the games. A mentor is somebody who won the games before and is here to give us tips. He won the second quarter quell- a quarter quell is a special games held every twenty five years. What makes this games special is there is always a twist. The first year people voted for the tribute in their district, the second there were double the amount of tributes, making it even more gruesome, and the third only children who have not taken out tesserae, before the twist was revealed, are reaped.

The silence is finally broken when Haymitch stumbles through the door way with a crystal tumbler clenched in his hand so tight his knuckles are white.

Drunk. Just as I expected. You soon learn when you live next to him for you entire life, Haymitch never speaks the way he feels. He drinks it.

A thread from his elbow finds the corner of a silver tray, covered in pristine clear glasses, sending them all flying and crashing to the ground. Twenty three of the goblets smash across the floor, leaving one lone glass rolling across the shards of its fellows. The sheer force of the fall cracks the glass, leaving it permanently damaged.

I cannot help but think of the games.


	5. Chapter 5

Three in the morning. The nightmares are taking over.

I'm running. When I turn to see what's behind me, I realise that it's a huge pack of wild dogs.

I know I can't out run them, so I climb a tree.

When I look down, the bottom of the tree is on fire.

I climb higher, leaping from branch to branch but everywhere I step catches on fire.

I scream and kick, but it doesn't work. Until I start to shake.

I wake up, to see Josh standing over me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. He picks me up and takes me to the big plush couch in the main cabin.

He settles me down carefully, as I am still shaking.

He to sits down so I climb into his lap, and curl into a ball. He pulls me close and strokes my hair, telling me it is all okay.

I decide its best not to tell him about my plan to save him, even if it means killing myself.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Josh asks me.

"I don't know. I just hope Cinna has a plan, like he did with my mother," I reply. He agrees and we sit in silence.

After a while I drift into a very deep sleep, feeling protected by Josh's strong arms.

**Authours note-**

**PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE RRRREEEEVVVIIIEEEEWWW!**

**This will probably be my last post for a while. (: hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

I am woken by a strange, high pitched sound. It is Rina, of course.

"Rue, Joshua! Why are you sleeping on the couch? I thought you were stowaways!"

"Don't worry, Rina, Rue was having a nightmare and she woke me. So we came out here to talk, but we fell asleep," Josh explains.

"Okay, but do not do it again. You almost gave me a heart attack!" she tells us. Her voice is so shocked; I have to stifle a laugh. And I know Josh has to as well. Rina seems very annoyed and sends us back to our cabins, to get dressed.

I change out of my silk purple night dress and put on some very tight, black, stretchy pants that I found, yet they look a little loose on me. I then slip on a red top, which looks like a dress on me.

I have decided to let my hair run wild, and just I brush it through with a hairbrush, rather than braiding it like usual.

I go to the table where the others are already seated. Rina proceeds to tell us about what we will do in the Capitol.

"First you will greet the people at the train station and then we will go to our apartment. We will be in the penthouse, you know!" we all pretend to be excited, except Haymitch just who rolls his eyes.

Rina ignores him and carries on, by saying that we will be presented in the chariot tonight, then go to the training centre tomorrow. We will then have our private sessions and then the dreaded day would come, when we go into the arena.

Once our food arrived, I thought Rina would shut up, but no. She goes on to talk about how wonderful the food is, although I can't disagree.

There is an array of colourful fruits, plates piled high with toast, jars of marmalade's and jam's, pots of different flavour yoghurts, bowls of hot nuts, glasses of orange juice and milk, mugs of tea and coffee and a hot, brown liquid, which Rina tells me is called hot chocolate.

I stuff my face full of fruit and drink mug after mug of hot chocolate.

I wipe my face on the clean white napkin and turn to the window to see where we are.

We are entirely surrounded by water. Beautiful clear icy water, until we flash through a tunnel, which lets only small slits of light shine through.

When we see day light again, it is mostly blocked by masses of capitol people, waving and screaming and shouting our names.

I can't help but immediately get up and run to the window, only to realise I can't even see of the sill. I run back and drag my chair across the room, up to the window and climb onto it. I stand on the seat and start to wave at the people.

"It's no use," Haymitch told me "They'll never remember you, unless you do something spectacular," I don't listen and carry on waving.

Suddenly people started to stop. They all look confused, many as if they'd seen a ghost.

That's when I remember my hair, about how my hair was just like Rue's. I feel myself start to shrink back when Josh appears at my side.

He puts his arm around me, to reassure the crowd that I am not the ghost of Rue, who died many years ago in my mother and fathers games. The flock of people sigh in relief.

It is truly incredible, how a group of people, so stupid, can rule a vast nation like Panem.

* * *

When we, finally, get through all the people and reach the stage outside the training centre, we all wave to the people before being ushered through to our apartments.

When we reach the door, it doesn't look quite as spectacular as I thought. I feel quite annoyed. It is just a plain white door, with only a gilded door knob to give it any substance.

Rina throws open the door to reveal a spectacular looking room. It is even more amazing than the train!

Every wall is white, except for one. It is painted green, and has huge pictures of all the winning tributes are plastered on the wall.

As much as I hate to say it, Haymitch was quite handsome when he won all those years ago.

There are two huge cream couches and a huge flat screen television, which is much better than the thick flickering one that we have back home.

I wander around for a minute or two, running my fingers over the gold banister that leads to the roof. I am desperate to go up and explore but I know that Rina will follow me up. I am more desperate to get away from her.

"Would you like to see your room?"

I am suddenly knocked from my own little world by Rina's hideous voice.

I nod eagerly and she leads me to a door. I slowly turn the door knob, and peer in.

As soon as I see what's inside, I cast open the door and run in. I am scooped up and spun around.

"Cinna!" I scream and throw my arms around him.

"Gosh! And I was worried that you wouldn't remember me," he says in a shocked voice.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" I ask him.

"Well someone informed me of your height, and it turns out you won't be able to see over the top of the chariot. Now, we need to work out what we're going to do, because I don't want to put you in ridiculously high heels that you can't walk in." he explains. I know he is worried because, even with his dark skin tone, he is still as white as a sheet.

After a few minutes of pondering, Cinna regains the colour in his face and the sparkle in his eye.

**Authours note-**

**I know you guys are reading it!**

**I would love if you tell me what it's like, even if you hate it. **

**If you do hate it, please tell me why and if you don't hate it, tell me what you like. :D**

**Please just review D:**


	7. Chapter 7

_After a few minutes of pondering, Cinna regains the colour in his face and the sparkle in his eye._

"You're going to fly!"

I look at him, worried and confused.

"Don't worry, you'll find out later on," and with that he walks out.

I sit down on my huge wooden bed, that would have been about the size of mine and Threshes beds put together… with us lying next to them!

* * *

I don't eat a lot at lunch, because I am still stuffed from breakfast! I just have a handful of sweet, red grapes and a cheese topped roll, which is probably a mistake as it reminded me of my family back home. These are my mother's favourite.

Once we are finished me and Josh are sent to Cinna and Portia, our stylists, to practise for our chariot ride, practise? I didn't know we had to practise! I don't argue, though, I just follow my orders.

When I get there Cinna is waiting, only it doesn't look like Cinna. He has thread strewn through his hair, bits of fabric draped over his shoulders and a wild look in his eye.

He doesn't say anything, just drags me through to a room in the back. There, in front of me, is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. A pair of glistening, white, butterfly wings. I do not know what to say, what to do. I just stand, mouth open, staring in awe.

"So, do you like them?" Cinna asks.

"They're gorgeous! I can't believe you made these!" I answer. As soon as I said this he regains his normal, calm state. He then showed me my outfit for the evening. I gasped. It is amazing.

"Come on Rue! You have to go in!"

"I've already told you, I'm too nervous," Cinna pushes me in and quickly closes the door. There they stand, my prep team. They look me up and down, and then put me on a table.

The small amount of body hair I have is gone in just a few minutes. Then I am bathed.

They put a strange serum in my hair and lotions on my body.

After an hour of this they finally smiled and then walked out, not saying a word.

There I stand, feeling very awkward with my naked body on show. Cinna opens the door and gives me a robe. He knew I would feel this way, just as my mother did.

He combs my hair through and dries it with a strange heated device, he says my hair is best natural.

He made me put on my outfit. A beautiful pristine white skirt and a silk shirt, of a matching colour. He then gently lowers the huge sparkling wings; I have spent all afternoon learning to work, down onto my back.

Cinna then puts a small amount of make up on my face and smiles.

"Give me a twirl will you?" he asks me. I obey and he starts to throw something at me.

I stop; it is some sort of grey dust.

I am unsure why but I explode into a raging ball of anger.

As much as I look like my father, I have my mother temper.

"I cannot believe you did this! You just ruined what you spent hours creating and I'm going on in thirty minutes!" I rant on about how ridiculous this is and why did he hate me, but the entire time Cinna just stands smiling and nodding.

After a while I stop and look down to find my outfit glittering and sparkling. I gasp.

"Oh gosh, thank you so much! I'm sorry for shouting, I just can't control my anger sometimes," I say.

Cinna laughs.

"It's okay; you're just like your mother!"

I giggle and nod whilst Cinna brushes some of the dust off my face and decides to leave in my hair making it shine.

"Rue, the girl who can fly," Cinna says. I hug and thank him for everything he did.

He kisses me on the cheek then opens the door.

We walk out to be met by Josh and Portia. Josh looks very handsome in his white suit, also covered in the same sparkling dust. When he sees me he stops and stares.

"Wow! Cinna, you work absolute miracles because you've made Rue look beautiful! I didn't think that could ever be done!" Everybody laughs but I just glared at him, blushing a little.

* * *

3, 2, 1, that's our cue. As the chariots begin to roll out, I get into position, above the crowd on the ledge where some of the cameras go. Chariot 1, Glitz and Crystal, both age 17. They both have amazing bleach blonde hair and milky white skin. Crystal is wearing silver, diamond encrust bikini top with a silk bejewelled skirt and Glitz is wearing nothing but small shorts, also covered in small diamonds. On anybody else it would look terrible, yet on them it looks wonderful.

Chariot 2, Tule, 15, and Titus, 18. They are both wearing golden overalls, covered in small gold feathers. Tule has her long dark hair in a very high plait down her back and Titus has his in dark tight curls, which I assume are natural.

It then goes on but I only pay attention the other career district. To beat your enemies, you must know them.

Chariot , 18, and Lartius, 16. They both have wavy brown hair, olive skin and ocean blue toga's on covered with gorgeous rainbow sea creatures.

I also study district 11, Rue's district. Zenobia, 18, and I didn't catch the boy's name, but he is 17. They both have dark skin and golden eyes, surprisingly, rather than brown like the boys, Zenobia has bright red hair. It perfectly matches their red and gold outfits.

Zenobia looks beautiful in her dress which reaches her knees in a sea of ruffles.

As she is waving and blowing kisses, Zenobia looks up. She sees me in my hiding spot.

She smiles and winks, I smile back and mouth 'thank you'.

As Josh comes out in his chariot, everybody gasps and searched around for me

That is when the spotlight hits me.

The crowd look up and I wave and jump. Many people scream, and some even faint!

As I am falling my heart begins to pound. I fumble around and find the button that starts my wings.

Once they began to flutter I make my way towards the chariot. Twirling and spinning. I even do a few forward and backward flips.

The audience love it. The other tributes become distracted, trying to spot what the crowd are amazed by. They all look at me in disgust. I am stealing to focus from them. I am definitely going to pay. I notice that Josh, Zenobia and the girl from district nine, I can't recall her name, clap and scream with the rest of the crowd.

I look down and smile at them. I wonder why they are cheering for me.

I gracefully land in Josh's strong arms.

The chariots reach the end of their course and President Snow begins to speak.

I zone out, knowing it will bore me to tears if not, and just wondered how old Snow is. He looks only 50 or so but he's been around for years so I think he must be at least 80.

The speech goes on for ages! During this time I work out Snow is around as old as the games, ninety nine years old! Surely he should be dead by now but perhaps they have special technology here, which helps people live longer by replaces vital organs that, if to old, can cause a very long painful death for you.

"And may the olds be ever in your favour!" Everyone begins to file out, so I run after them, grabbing Josh's hand. He scoops me up and puts me on his shoulders.

When we get back stage Josh puts me down, to go to the bathroom. Once he has turned the corner, the Careers surround me.

Someone pushes me to the ground, which isn't hard.

I look up to find Tule standing above me.

"I don't think you should pull anymore stunts like that," she says in a rough, gravelly voice.

"Or you will pay, more than you already are," Glitz says from behind me.

The girl from 9 comes up behind them.

"I think you should leave her alone," she says in a sweet chirpy voice.

They turn and encircle her, she doesn't seem to care. She knows exactly how to push their buttons.

"This isn't the way to make friends you know," she says sarcastically. Crystal pulls back her fist only to be stopped by Josh.

"I don't think that's the smart thing to do, do you?" As she turns, she takes a step back.

Despite being only 15 Josh is almost six foot tall.

They all muttered foul words and turn and get out our way.

"Thank you!" I said to the girl from 9, I hesitated "I'm sorry I can't remember your name,"

"It's okay, I'm Tara Wellwood," she replies, smiling "Your entrance was incredible! You're so lucky that you have Cinna as a stylist, I have Bonus Croin and this is what he did to me."

I look down at her odd looking clothes. She is wearing a dress covered entirely in grain, with a large strip of corn running through it, it makes sense seeing as district nine's job is to process corn into grain. It is plain though and didn't fit he lovely figure.

"It isn't that bad," I reassure her.

"Thank you, Rue." She says. She then turns on her heel and walks away, ripping a corn headdress from her hair and throwing it playfully at Josh as she does.

**Authours note-**

**This ones pretty long and theres more to come soon! I have written quite a lot so I will upload it in a minute... hope you enjoy! You will see more of Tara and Zenobia soon... just wait and see ;D**

**Also, thankyouu for the kind reveiws! They make my day :D**


	8. Chapter 8

"Gosh! This stew is just divine!" Rina exclaims. As much as I hated to, I had to agree with her.

Although I'm hungry, I can't seem to eat. I just push the food around my plate with my fork. I can't stop thinking about Tara. How she stood up for me even though we are soon going to be put into an arena to fight to the death.

Ever since I took my wings off I don't feel like the same girl who wowed the crowd just a few hours before.

"Eat your food Rue!" I look up. Everyone is looking at me, I smile and scoop up some of the meat onto my fork and put it into my mouth. They all carry on with their conversation, and I go back into the wonderful land of Rue.

* * *

The nightmare has returned. The dogs are chasing me again. Only this time nothing wakes me up. I keep running but nothing happens. I try to snap myself out of it but it doesn't work. I try screaming for help and still nothing.

The dogs catch up with me, they pounce. Ripping me to pieces, I push and kick.

The dogs clear out and there is nothing, nothing worth saving at least.

Something touches me.

I shoot up. There standing in front of me is Josh.

"I've been trying to wake you up for an hour! Thank goodness you're okay," he says worriedly. He is shaking and he is also extremely pale.

"I just need some fresh air," I reply, before getting up and walking to the door in an almost trace like state. He nods and follows in my wake.

When we get to the roof, I don't know what to do. We just stand in silence till I can't hold it in anymore.

I start ranting and raving about the capitol, about the games, about the careers until I am just a babbling mess. I begin shaking violently and burst into tears.

Josh grabs a chair and sits me down on his lap. Once again he pulls me close and tells me it's okay, only this time even he can't be strong and tears are streaming down his face.

We both sit and cry, until we can't cry anymore.

"When I die, I want you to be there with me," I say to Josh. He looks down at me, tears still in his eyes.

"I'll be there, but it won't be in the arena," he says. I look up at him confused.

"I'll explain later, but for now you should get some rest, we have training tomorrow."

Neither of us wants to leave so Josh runs down the stairs and grabs a blanket and some pillows. Whist he is down I start to think about what Josh said.

'I'll be there, but it won't be in the arena,' I really don't understand why he what he meant. There's only one winner.

"Got them," Josh says. I smile and we snuggle up on the floor keeping each other warm, like we will in the arena.

**Authours note-**

**It seems Rue isn't as much like her mother as I first tried to make her. **

**I hope you like that I've made Josh Gales son. It only just occured to me that people who are for Peeniss might not like it but I dont care ;D**

**I hope you aren't disapointed because Katniss and Peeta are married!**

**3 And, to my faithful readers, always remember...**

**Keep**

**Calm**

**And**

**Microwave your**

**Beaver **

**:]**


	9. Chapter 9

I am woken by the sound of birds chirping. As I open my eyes I see a beautiful sunrise and Josh lying in a peaceful sleep beside me.

As I sit up, I look down at Josh he looks even more gorgeous in his sleep than he does awake. Even with his messy hair he looks amazing.

He starts to stir so I lay back down and pretend to be asleep.

He sits up and smiles, looking at the sunrise. He then turns to me, kisses my forehead and gets up to have a shower.

I open one eye and stifle a giggle. He turns around and looks at me. I close my eye and pretend to be asleep again.

"Rue, are you awake?" I open my eyes and burst out laughing.

He looks at me, trying not to laugh himself.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see what you did," I say through my laughter.

Josh laughs and goes downstairs.

I get up and run after him.

I skid along the floor in my socks into my room and collapse on my bed. I quickly return to my feet and peel off my silk pyjamas and step into the shower.

I play around with all the settings in the shower, until I find they perfect one. I step out and get blown off of my feet by the automatic dryers.

I place my hand on a white tablet, which untangles and parts my hair perfectly. My hair looks the best it ever has, although half of it has been pulled out by the stupid machine. I guess it isn't used to hair as big as mine!

I put on my training outfit, a blue t-shirt with a skin tight pair of black trousers, and go to breakfast.

"Oh, so you finally found something that fits, sweetheart," Haymitch says sarcastically. I turn and scowl at him.

"Oh, so you finally found something clever to say, sweetheart," I say back, making sure I always keep my eye contact sharp.

He returns the scowl and carried on pouring lashings of wine into his coffee. I sit down next to Josh and start to butter some toast.

"Haymitch, can you pass the jam," I ask. At this simple sentence, Haymitch does something never though he would. Cry.

I quickly run around the table and ask him what's wrong. He pulls me down onto his lap and whispers in my ear.

"Make your mother proud, and don't forget about Rue."

I nod and tell him everything will be okay. He lets me go and we eat breakfast.

After we have eaten, we go down to the training centre.

We are the first ones to arrive.

"Hello I'm Penelope Rankine. What are your names and your district?"

"I'm Joshua Hawthorne and this is Rue Mellark, we are district 12," Josh answers. I just nod and keep a stern, straight face. There is no need to show my real emotions. Not here.

We stand and wait for everyone else to pile next tributes come in.

"Rhymer Greenlaw and Tiberius Jardine, district 5," says a stocky blonde haired girl.

Next are district three then district nine. I watch as Tara and her district partener walk in.

She locks eyes with me but I quickly flit mine away. When I look back up she gives me a quick nod with the same emotionless face I have.

In their pairs, each of the tributes come in.

When we are all gathered, Penelope started to tell us about the rules.

"You will be given four hours to look around every section. And remember, no fighting with other tributes," and with that, we all clear off.

Josh and I have decided not to let anyone know about our friendship, so Josh will not be thought of as an easy target.

I walk over to the edible plants area. I easily pass all of the tests, due to my mother's knowledge of them.

I then go to learn how to build a fire. To my surprise I find this really quite easy.

I suddenly have a brilliant idea. My eyes light up at the thought of it.

I was told by Haymitch, to stay away from my strengths but I have my own plan.

I shoot arrows in odd directions, throw knifes and axes without aiming and paint myself in pink and orange spots all over my arm, rather than camoflauge.

Everyone thinks I'm helpless and weak, perfect!

Everything begins to get a bit boring. I need to make it a little more exciting.

I begin to feel a mischevious smile spread across my face. I wipe it away before anyone notices and plaster on the happy yet confused face, of the girl who has taken my place.

When he isn't looking I steal Glitz's bow and climb up a makeshift tree and onto the framework in the building.

He immediately bursts out, almost ripping the head off of Lartius. Everyone stops and stares.

Josh looks up. I put my finger to my lips, urging him not to tell. He laughs and carries on with what he was doing.

I notice that Tara and Zenobia are also looking at me. I do the same and they both stifle a laugh.

After a while it all dies down, but Glitz is still spitting feathers. I carefully climb down and place the bow back where I found it.

I sink back into the shadows and keep out of everybody's way.

I had start to notice how everybody was in groups of at least two. Even Josh has found an ally, Tara! I keep my anger down and carried on. If anybody should be his ally it should be me. Not her. I am definitely prepared to kill her though. Anything to save Josh.

That's when I notice Zenobia. She is at the shooting area, throwing knifes like it is a hobby. I suddenly have another an idea.

I climb back up into the framework and started to follow her, as she moves from section to section.

"Thirty minutes till let out time." Penelope shouts.

I am slightly worried by my plan. I have very few new skills to use in the arena.

I notice that almost everybody has crowded around the shooting area, so I go to a section that is secluded from many of the others. Hand-to-hand combat.

"Please may I practise my combat with you?" I ask one of the trainers, after reading a booklet full of useful techniques.

The tall muscly brute nods, slightly worried by the size difference between us. Luckily I know how to use his size against him.

"Don't go easy on me," I say, my sassiness showing slightly.

"Don't worry; I am trained to show you what you may face in arena." He laughs.

The brute immediately pins me to the floor. I begin to cry but the guy doesn't loosen his grip.

Damn. That was my plan. Only now do I realise how ridiculous it is. In the arena there is no mercy.

I use my anger in my favour by thinking about how twenty three of us will still be alive in a month.

I flick up my foot, winding him, and press my elbow down on his oesophagus. I roll him over and pin him to the ground.

I get back up and leave him gasping for breath.

"I am so sorry!" I apologise "I did not mean to hurt you, I just wanted to beat you."

The brute shakes him head, a smile spreading across his face.

"Do not apologise," he replies "You have the skills to win, especially with your 'talentless' act."

I find it quite funny how he put air quotes around talentless. Did he really believe the act?

"You need to add a little more too really annoy that idiot Titus," he says, as I walk away. I know exactly what to do.

I walk round the corner and act like I was here the whole time, still keeping my eye on Zenobia.

The girl she is with looks round, spotting me.

She whispers to Zenobia. She looks up.

I smile and carry on with what I am doing.

There is something strange about the other girl. She seems quiet and sly. Those combinations don't work for me.

**I was really bored so I figured that I would post this... hope you like it ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

"Bring on the food!" I scream, clutching my stomach. No answer.

Josh and I wander around the apartment, looking for Rina or Haymitch. Any sign of life.

"What are you two doing here?"

I jump, as Haymitch emerges from his room.

"We were sent back here." Josh answers.

"What? You usually eat with the other tributes." He says, irritated.

I frown, wondering what to do and why we have been sent back here.

"Haymitch, there is a note here." Josh realises.

It reads-

_'Dear Haymitch,_

_I am out with the other escorts this afternoon and just for today the tributes will be coming back for lunch because the boy from District two got angry and hit the glass door of the lunch room after seeing Rue's entrance in the chariots._

_So make sure the avox's know to make lunch a little later._

_I hope everything goes okay,_

_Yours truly,_

_Rina _

"Haymitch!" I scream, as I feel my anger rising.

His alcoholism is going to ruin Josh's chance of survival.

"I am so sorry." He apologises.

I am so mad! I turn away but a noise coming from Josh's room makes me turn around.

Josh comes out with steaming bowls of soup, plates of chicken and platters of puddings. He gives me the biggest grin.

"Guess what I found in my room! A food ordering service, that sends you food in a second,"

I laugh and we dig in.

Haymitch rolls his eyes whilst we stuff our face with the rich food, which we haven't even bothered to put on the table.

We are just balancing the perfect white plates on our laps in front of the television.

I eat so much I think I'm going to explode. But it's worth it.

In the arena I may have to ration my food supply, so an extra bit of weight will help me a lot.

"You ready to start your interview training sweetheart?" Haymitch asks me, after Rina returns to help us get ready for the interview.

"Yes, just a minute Haymitch," I answer as I get up and follow him to the couch. "So, how shall I act in my interview?"

"Well, if you're anything like your mother, you're stuffed. But, if you're like your father, then you need to be happy and likeable," he seems to be studying me, like there is going to be a test.

"I don't really know who I'm like," I tell him.

He doesn't answer. He keeps examining me.

"Haymitch, are you okay?" I ask him.

He looks confused. That's when I realise he's drunk. I shoot him a look of disgust. How am I going to save Josh now?

"I can't believe you! You're meant to help us! How are going to if you can barely talk?! You have two hours till you need to mentor Josh and you had better be sober!" I scream.

He just looks at me and laughs.

"I'm not drunk; I went sober the day I knocked over those glasses. I cut my hand and I'm on medication to stop the wound from being infected. Sadly this means I can't drink," he explains "And I was trying to work out who you remind me of, because of my medicine names and faces get mixed up,"

That must have been why he was pouring something into his tea at breakfast.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear you're sober,"

"Thank you and I've worked it out. You remind me of a girl from your mothers hunger games," he says.

I look at him like he's an idiot. Because he is!

"Do you mean Rue?" I say sarcastically, he to looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"No! Another girl, I don't know her name but she was from district 5, very smart and very agile. She made it very far but died from nightlock, some people even said she did it on purpose,"

"She committed suicide!" I guess I am like her then, seeing as I'm planning on doing that for Josh.

"I remember your mother nicknaming her Foxface, and I understand why. She was very fox like," Haymitch looks almost in a daze whilst he is saying this.

"Okay," I suddenly remember our topic "So how did she act?"

He snapped out of his dazed state and answered with "She acted shy and quiet, but showed she was smart."

"Okay, I think I might have an idea on how I can act." I say, remembering my tactic in training.

"Okay, what is it?" he asks.

I tell him all about training, how I tricked them, how they fell for it.

"Let's practise," Haymitch says "I'll ask you questions and you answer in character," "Okay, shoot."

"Are you worried about the games?" he asks in Ceasar Flickerman's strange voice.

"No, not really. My brother always said I have a thick skull so I think I'll be okay," I say grinning like an idiot

"Great! I'm going to give a harder one now," he says, returning to his normal self.

"How did you feel when you bravely volunteered for your cousin, Daisy?"

"Well, I wasn't really concentrating. I just started to act out what my mother did and here I am,"

"Well done, very good!" Haymitch tells me and we carry on doing this until Rina comes and begins shouting at us because my session with her was meant to start five minutes ago, and we are messing up the schedule.

After hours of Rina shouting at me for not being able to walk in eight inch heels, I am finally sent down to see Cinna.

* * *

When I get there the door is already open.

I slowly wander in until someone grabs my arm and pulls me in. I close my eyes and scream, thinking it is one of the careers.

"Ssshhh! It's only me!" Cinna's calm voice says.

"Oh, sorry," I apologize "What am I wearing tonight?"

"I'm not showing you until the stylists are done with you."

I agree because I know I'm not going to win this argument.

Rather than working in silence, like they did yesterday, my stylists, who I have now learned are called Dixie, Willow and Otto, chatter the entire time.

Only this isn't interesting things like who is going to win the games or even about their work, it was about ridiculous gossip such as who has a horrible dye job or who had a party but forgot to serve shrimp.

After one horrible hour they are finally done.

I walk over to Cinna who tells me to lift up my arms.

As I do, he slips a beautiful pale pink, lace covered dress with a round black collar over my head. I look down at the layers of ruffles.

"I love it," I say hugging him "It is truly wonderful."

He smiles and places a daisy chain garland on my hair. "

There's something missing," Cinna say.

I get worried, if Cinna thought something is missing then everyone will think that. He smiles and goes into a cupboard and pulls out something covered with a piece of fabric.

He pulls off the cloth, to reveal a gorgeous pair of black, satin wings.

He carefully places them on me, telling me that these are more like butterfly wings, than bird wings. This means I will flutter along the stage.

Cina ties my hair into two bunches with black ribbon, this made me look even cuter adding to my act.

Before I go to meet the other tributes, Cina hugs me and tells me it's okay. He kisses my forehead and lets me go.

**Authours note-**

**Okay! So I want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with the story and has reviewed this! Please be patient because this is gonna be pretty long...**

**Also if you like it could you recommend it to someone else? I would love you forever!**

**Also, if you like friends, check out my story 'our time will come'. Its just some stupid thing I wrote but I would love some reviews!**

**And always remember-**

**KEEP CALM**

**AND**

**MICROWAVE YOUR**

**BEAVER ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

"Rue!" I hear Josh shout. I turn round to see him running towards me in a black tuxedo, with a pale pink shirt and a black bow tie.

"Well, someone's all dressed up!" I exclaim when he reaches me.

He blushes and scuffs the end of his pale pink shoe.

He catches me looking at his odd shoes and tells me that Portia says they are called brogues and if we all start wearing them they will be all the rage in the capitol.

That's when Cina comes sprinting up the corridor and hands me a black pair of brogues with matching pink laces.

I switch them with my black sandals I am wearing and hand them to Cinna. Before he leaves he slips something into my hand and wishes me good luck.

As I open my hand, I saw my fox pin and my mother's mockingjay.

I gasp! I didn't think anyone knew about these pins. I quickly put them on and wait for the other tributes to gather. We seem to get there a lot earlier than everybody else again.

First come Glitz and Crystal. Glitz is wearing a baby blue tux, embellished with sapphires and Crystal is wearing a mid-length dress covered in faux fur and the world's highest heels. Next come Laureal and Lartius. Laureal is wearing a yellow sequin dress with a pair of silver heels, she looks amazing. Lartius is wearing a black pair of tight trousers and a red shirt with a thin black tie. I must admit, he does look very handsome.

Once we have all arrived, we are sent out one by one starting with Crystal and ending with Josh. I watch them all with care, I still stick to my instints. To be able to defeat my fellow tributes, I must be able to understand them.

Crystal acts sexy, revealing everything possible to Caesar and the crowd. Titus is strong and manly, making the Capitol inhabitants whoop in joy. Laureal was fun and happy, often making the audience laugh. Tara was smart yet likeable, showing her skills in subtle ways that, to the naked eye, would be difficult to see but when you are studying her interview as much as me, it is easy to see them. Zenobia is quiet and not very revealing, answering most of her questions with yes or no. And then there is the boy from district 11, he is tall and thin. He has huge golden eyes and long dark hair.

There is something about him that frightens me. I have seen him in training and he is a good shooter, thrower and he can find food. He seems very dark and mysterious, almost possessed.

"And now welcome the girl from district twelve, the daughter of our favourite victors, the girl who can fly, Rue Mellark!"

That is my cue. I press the small black button and flutter in. I wave and blow kisses into the crowd, then sit down in my chair and look around. The place is huge! Just as I think it somebody says it out loud.

I suddenly realise it was me.

The crowd laugh; the strangest things make them laugh. I turn to Ceasar who is laughing as well. "Now, as I was saying, how are you coping with nerves and pressure?" he says.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologise "I'm doing fine thank you, I just love it here in the capitol!"

I am grinning like I did for Haymitch.

"Good, what's been your favourite thing about being in the capitol?" he asked. I smile and pull a puzzled face, acting as though the simplest tasks stretch my brain.

"Probably the lamb stews! That is delicious,"

Everybody bursts out laughing. Many are in tears of laughter.

"Gosh, you're just like your mother! And I notice you have her pin on, and one of your own. What can you say about that?" he asks. I take a deep breath, knowing that this is the question that can make me drop my act. Make them see who I really am.

"I was given these pins by my cousin Daisy, they were going to be my birthday presents. They are for luck; I believe that, as long as I have them with me, nothing bad can happen,"

There are noises of sadness coming from the audience. I look up to find Ceasar has tears in his eyes, but I think that they are for the cameras. After wiping his eyes he asks me "What do you think is going to help you in the arena?" Now this question I had been practising for a while.

"I may not be the best shooter or be able to throw knifes or axes or climb," I lie "But I'm hard to catch, and if they can't catch me they can't kill me. So don't count me out," everyone sits in silence, even Caesar is speechless. Gob smacked. The buzzer goes off sounding that the interview is over.

I stand up give the audience a twirl and skip off of the stage, to the side where the other tributes are sat.

As I flattened down my dress I suddenly notice something. Tule is looking at me. Not in an evil way, but she is smiling.

I pretended not to notice but when I look back all of the careers are looking at me, but they aren't smiling like Tule, they are scowling at me. I smile sarcastically and wait for Josh to walk on.

"And, last but most definitely not least, the boy from district twelve Joshua Hawthorne!" Ceasar shouted in his weird capitol accent. Josh walks confidently onto the stage. He sits down and smiles and waves at the audience, he is very much like his father normally but can act like his mother could. Gale can never act like this, never.

"So Joshua, how's your time in the capitol been so far?"

"Please, call me Josh," he replies "And it's been great thank you! I almost wish was born in the capitol, but it just isn't home."

Everybody sighs and many people begin to cry.

Since getting to the capitol Josh has become very popular.

"Oh, that's just the saddest story Josh," Ceasar says, drying his eyes "We have heard that you and Rue are good friends, what is your relationship with her like?" Josh pauses and thinks about it.

"Before I came here, even though my father and her mother were good friends as children, I didn't really know her," he lies "But I had seen her around. I remember the first day I met her; it was the day my mother was killed. She was five years old and saw me trying to push my way through the crowd to get to my mother, Amiee. She ran up and began screaming as loud she could. Everybody turned to face her, she grabbed my hand and shouted 'this boy is trying to get through to see his mother and you people won't let him! You're all so mean!' and those people let me straight through and I got to hear her last words, she said 'I love you son, look after your father and keep an eye on that girl, one day she could save your life'."

Most of what he said is true. I did say that and so did his mother. Everybody is crying by this time; even I have tears forming in my eyes.

"Wow! That's incredible, maybe that will really come true," Ceasar stutters through his tears. The buzzer sounds.

"Thank you Ceasar and thank you for listening Panem," he begins to walk off but then he turned to the nearest camera and says "May the odds be ever in you favour," and winks.

The seas of people in front of us love it. He comes over to the rest of us and sits down in his assigned chair. Ceasar composes himself and ends the show.

"Let's have a round of applause for our tributes! And that's it from me, Ceasar Flickerman good night Panem."

**Authours note-**

**Bit of a weird place to end... OH WELL!**

**Please review! I haven't had one for a while :'( *sniffle***

**I don't even mind if you hate it! Just tell me how to improve ppplllleeeaaassseee! **

**Thankyouu;D**


	12. Chapter 12

Today is the day of the game makers' interview and the next it is the dreaded day of the games, the time that I will be put in a slaughter house and only one person will emerge. It will be Josh.

I have to perform my best to get sponsors and to confuse the other tributes.

Someone knocks on my door, sending me straight under the cover of my blanket.

"Rue, it's me," Josh says, his sweet soothing voice.

"Oh, come in then," I say, peering out from under the blanket. He slowly opens the door and peers in.

"You should be asleep," he says, worriedly "Its three o'clock in the morning," I look at him, judgingly. He blushes, realising that he's not asleep either.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, I'm not having a nightmare and that is why he usually comes to see me.

"I'm scared," he says, sitting on my bed.

"I am to," I reassure him "do you want to talk about it?" he shakes his head and crawls under my blanket.

This time it's me who's telling him it'll be okay. He shakes in fright and anger. Tears are flooding from his grey eyes and down his olive cheeks yet his face stays emotionless, I hate it when it does that.

I stroke his soft, dark hair, the way he did to me. He begins to stop crying. He picks me up and sits me on his lap.

I put my arms around him. "It will all be okay, don't try to think about. I promise I will keep you safe."

After a while he drifts off and so do I, still wrapped in his arms.

* * *

When I wake up Josh is still there. I know he's awake because he's smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Well, I guess Josh isn't awake yet," I say sarcastically. The corners of his mouth turn up, showing his gleaming white teeth.

A small smirk escapes from his mouth, sending him straight into fits of laughter. His laugh is so infectious, anyone who hears it will immediately begin to laugh with him. I have never met anyone who can resist it.

He goes to his room and has a shower.I also have a shower, using some serum that makes my hair shine and smell like raspberries.

I put on my training uniform, which Cinna has left for me on my bed.

I look in the long silver framed mirror at my outfit. A tight pair of black trousers, made from a stretchy material, a short green t-shirt with deep pink stripes running up the seams. On my feet is a pair of soft leather lace up shoes that cut off just before my ankle.

At breakfast today they have everything you can dream of. Fruit juices, milk, hot chocolate, coffee, tea, mountains of toast, piles of sausages, lots of bacon, baked beans and bowls of fruit I don't even know the names of.

I eat sausage, bacon, beans, many of the fruits and drink lots of the hot chocolate. I know I must eat a lot because I'm going to lose a lot of weight in the games.

After breakfast I go down to the training centre where we are given one hour to prepare. This was the time to throw my opponents off. I ran around saying hello to everybody. I told Crystal and Laureal that they were beautiful, Glitz that he had great hair, Lartius that he looked amazing in the interview, Titus that he was the best knife thrower I had ever seen and Tule that she was just plain incredible. To my surprise Tule thanked me.

After the interveiw yesterday, I caught Zenobia looking at me with her creepy ally. I go and say hello to her and her ally who I still don't know the name of but I have nick named Wolfaxe. This is because she reminds me of a wolf, sly and secretive, and she throws axes like she's been doing it all her life. She doesn't even have to look.

Wolfaxe has perfect blond hair with streaks of silver running through it. She is an average height for her age, which is fifteen, and is a stocky build. This gives me the impression that she can take down anyone that it in her way.

When I have seen everybody and noted their skills, I run around with paint and a brush flicking paint at everyone, mainly the careers.

They get so annoyed that Titus comes to me and threatens to kill me there and then.

Inside I am shaking and cowering like a mouse but on the outside I am dumb and careless.

I just smile, paint his nose pink and walk away, a risky move on my behalf. He begins to scream and rant on about stupid tributes from district 12 who will never win and will probably accidentally stab themselves with their own knife.

* * *

"Joshua Hawthorne," at the sound of his name Josh jolts up and begins to walk away.

"Good luck," I shout across to him from the other side of the lunch hall. He turns and shouts "You to, show them what your made of," as he walks out of the door, which has no trace of being broken by Titus.

It is just me, alone. I have seen every tribute leave for their session. And soon it will be my turn.

I am prepared to climb the trees, shoot with the bow and arrows and disguise myself, but I only have fifteen minutes to do it in.

As the minutes drag on I begin to get annoyed.

I stand up, my blood boiling, and begin walking across the room.

"Rue Mellark," is called just as I reach the door.

I wander down the hallway until I reach another door, this one is a huge and patent black door. This door is covered with the names and faces of every victor. One hundred photos and soon there will be one more. Josh.

Surrounding the door are the photos of those who weren't so lucky. It gives an eerie feel to the area. It feels like they are all looking at you, almost judging your every move.

I suddenly remember why I am here.

I take a deep breath and open the door. It takes a lot of effort for me to move it, just enough to slide in.

I make my way over to the shooting area, then I realise this is exactly what they were expecting. The girl with the bow and her daughter. I then realise that camouflage is out of the question too, so I walk over the centre of the room

"Rue Mellark, district 12," I shout to the game makers, who are seated in a glassless room slightly above me.

I then turn left to the climbing area and swiftly climb up the tree and move from one to another. When I have made my way to the last tree, I dismount, using a technique I taught myself. I throw my arms into the air and bend my knees on landing making me able to jump from great heights and be almost soundless.

When I look up I see that the game makers are all laughing and dancing, not at all paying attention to what I was doing.

An avox brings out a plate full of cheese and piles of fluffly bread. They all crowd around it, stuffing their faces full of it.

This cheese and bread had better be a good reason to ignore me. We have this food in district twelve and it isn't hard to make so I don't understand why they love it so much.

I feel anger rising from inside of me, I try to keep it down but it flows out of me, like a river of rage.

"I think that if you're going to televise my death, you should at least pay attention to me. Just because I'm small it doesn't mean I'm invisible and I'm not leaving until you pay attention to me!" I scream, sass dripping from my voice. My voice bounces off of the walls and echoes around the room. I stand tapping my foot impatiently.

Still none of them pay attention to me.

I think about Josh's story about when I was five. I standd screaming as loudly as I could. They turn around to face me, the horror that a child from an outcast district would dare scream at a group of high-class Capitolies_. 'I hate to shock you,'_ I think _'but I dared.'_

"I think you should at least have the decency to look at the child your trying to kill, do you?" I say, looking at them inquisitively.

They all look down in shame, until the head game maker, Martial Naysmith, stands up and apologises.

"You may show us what you can do."

I climb back up the tree and recreate the intricacy and care I took last time; I fly from tree to tree and perfectly land my dismount.

I then decided to walk over to the speed area where I set the timer and run across the track. After running the 200 metres given, I stop take a bow and walk out, without even checking my time. As I reach the door they are still stood in silence, I turn, smile, and wave

"Thank you for your time," I say sweetly, yet sarcastically. When I get out of the door, I look at the clock on the wall. I was in there for forty five minutes, half an hour over my allocated time. I know I'm going to get a terrible score, I just don't know how to break it to Rina and Haymitch.

* * *

"I cannot believe you did that! Oh, this is terrible; I'm going to lose my job!" Rina carries on until she was just a rambling mess.

I wait for her to calm down before telling her it was all okay.

"It's starting!" Haymitch shouts.

We take our seats and look at the screen. In front of us Ceasar appears, his pastel green hair and blue suit sparkling in the light.

He first shows our odds of winning the games, which were decided on our size, stature and background.

The highest is Titus, whose was 5-1, mine was the lowest being 65-1. Then come our training scores, based entirely on our private session.

First come Crystal and Glitz's whose were both 9, then comes Tule who had 8, then Titus with 10.

After a while I get bored and distracted.

What will the arena be like? Will there be natural resources or will I have to rely on the power of sponsors? Will I be killed before reaching the final two with Josh?

I remain scaring myself half to death with all these questions until Caesar reaches Zenobia. She has got a 10! I am truly shocked.

Then comes Josh, 10. We all cheered and patted him on the back. I came and sat on his lap, awaiting my horrific score. As my score came on the screen I gasped. I couldn't believe I was seeing a 12!

Everybody is screaming and shouting, congratulating me. I remain shocked and motionless. I can't process what is happening.

I am so confused until I realise they Gamemakers have done this to make me a target. To get back at my parents.

**Authours note-**

**Okay! What did you think? **

**I'm getting a little bored so the next update will be the start of the games :D Review!**

**The Bookworm Returns- Thank you for reviewing!**

**Tribute X- Thank you! I love your stories and couldn't believed you'd reviewed mine! **


	13. Chapter 13

As the plate begins rising, my heart is almost flying out of my chest. I make sure my head is held high as I am blinded by the bright light, shining in my eyes. Either side of me is Zenobia and Wolfaxe.

In front of me is what looks like, a miniature district. There are twelve houses, one for each district, a deep blue lake and a large wood behind the buildings.

In between both of these is the cornucopia. It is filled with the most lethal weapons and further away are less important weapons and bags, empty or full.

I take my position, getting ready to run and wait for the buzzer, signalling the start of the games. It sounds and I freeze.

After a few seconds I realise I have to run and sprint as fast as I can, overtaking many of the tributes. I go to get a bag, knowing the beautiful wooden bow is too risky, and crash into the girl from 3.

I get up and grab the bag. She pushes me down again

"I'm sorry, I would stay and talk but I'm a little busy," I say and push her off. As soon as I get back up, I duck to avoid getting my head taken off by an axe.

"Thank you!" I shout to Tule as I run of into the wood with the bag and axe in my hand. I hear her shout something back but the adrenaline pumping though my veins blocks it out.

I know I must not go into the houses because, even though they may be filled with supplies, it is a way for the careers to corner you and kill you immediately.

After about an hour of running I begin to slow down and climb up a tree. I know that this is my safest option, for now. I open my rucksack, hoping to find supplies in it although sometimes there weights in the bags to fool the tributes. Inside I find a water capsule, a pack of bandages, a small bag of nuts and berries, a large plastic lined cloth bag and a thick woollen hat that comes down over my ears.

I open my water capsule and put it to my lips. Bang! I jump as the cannons go off, signalling the end of the bloodbath.

I count in my head 1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8. Eight dead and sixteen left. I hear another two cannons. That makes it fourteen left.

Almost half of us are dead. The careers must be truly terrifying this year to kill so many tributes in just an hour.

I realise there isn't any water in my capsule, as if there was I would be covered in it. I climb down and begin to walk in search of water.

I walk and walk but find none. I crouch down on the floor and stroke the ground. It is bone dry. I keep walking and check the ground for any sign of water.

I stumble along, holding onto each tree I pass, still searching for water. It has started to get dark and I haven't eaten all day.

I suddenly remember my berries.

I climb part way up a tree and open the small cloth bag and pull out a handful of nuts. I cram them into my mouth and chew.

Even that is enough to keep my small body going. I put them back and suddenly find a small pocket. I unzip it and find a thin yet strong rope and slingshot. This is perfect!

I now have two weapons, although I only intend to use them to catch food, and I can use the rope to tie myself to a tree at night and set snares.

I find my senses and realise that my carelessness with food could have cost me my life and suddenly realise that the leaves under my feet are no longer crunching.

I see a cluster of long grass and peer in to find a clear pool of water! I cup my hands a drink, what must be about a gallon, of water. I then fill up my capsule with water.

I hear a noise. I immediately pull out my sling shot, grab a handful of rocks and scale the nearest tree.

I look all around, the girl from six runs beneath me, panting and limping. She dives into the pool and submerges herself.

I am trying to work out why when I hear screaming and shouting from beneath me. The careers.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are!" Crystal taunts.

Bubbles begin to appear on the surface of the pool. Tule dives in and drags her out by the scruff of her neck.

I gasp. They all look up and I sink into the shadows. They focus back into the girl.

"P-pl-ease let me go," she stuttered, crying and sniffling.

Without thinking about it, I load my slingshot, pull back the elastic and let it go. It hits Titus straight in the eye. He screams in pain.

I resume my position in the shadows once again, and as Glitz pulls back his sword I shoot again. It hits Glitz, only not in time to stop him.

As the razor sharp blade hits her, everything began to go in slow motion. It pierces her skin and ripps back the flesh.

It easily slices straight through the bone and wind pipe, making her gasp and choke.

Her eyes go dead and her body limp.

The cannon sounds, eleven dead.

**Authors note-**

**Hey guys... it's been a while. **

**I'm sorry! I know I have to update more but schools pretty damn busy! I have to choose my options and stuff sooo ya! **

**Hopefully this makes up for it so I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thank you Galinda3397! Its great to hear you like it :D**

**TributeX here it is, as promised! Also you are a star! You have commented on almost every chapter! I realised it didn't make sense because I cut a small part out that explained it but basically she was trying to annoy the careers as much as possible and act childish to add to her act.**


	14. Chapter 14

I slam against the tree and sit on the branch. I try to process what I just saw.

As the careers run off, a huge sliver claw scoops up her body.

I look up, I hate the capitol. I just can't believe that they think making children fight to the death, is a way to control us!

"I can't believe you!" I murmur under my breath. Then I jump from tree to tree, to catch up with the careers.

"Tonight we need to check who's dead," Laureal says.

I suddenly notice Lartius isn't there. I see there are tear stains on Laureal's face, he must have been killed in the blood bath. They all nod in agreement. "If she isn't already dead, we need to kill Rue. She was right about being fast," Crystal says.

"Your right," says Tule "She sprinted past the cornucopia and into the woods, faster that most of us left our plates."

As Tule finishes, a silver parachute falls to the ground. Glitz inspects it. "It's for you Titus," he says and hands it over.

Titus releases the hand that has clasps his bleeding eye, since I hit him, and tears open the package to reveal an eye patch. He puts it over his eye.

"We need to get back to base camp," he says "I'm starving." They begin to walk and I follow in the trees.

I almost fall a few times, but I manage to make it to the edge of the forest, where I find that the careers are staying in the houses.

I climb down and make my way back to my pond on foot. Trying to forget the horrible memory that is griping my mind.

Finally I get there, only to find that I'm not alone. I see that Zenobia and Wolfaxe are setting up camp on the forest floor.

I scale back up my tree, I still don't trust Wolfaxe. But if Zenobia were alone, I would probably become allies with her.

I tie myself to one of the higher branches and wait for the deaths to appear. Whilst I am waiting I put on my hat, only to find that it blocks out all sound, so I take it off and wrapp my hands in it.

I jump at the sound of the Capitol's anthem and look up into the sky, which is glowing a blue-green colour and emitting the capitols logo on the forest below. Then come the death toll. First is the girl from three, then Lartius, then the boy from three and girl from six. The sight of her face brought the hideous image flooding back. I distract myself by looking at the others, I haven't seen die.

When it gets to the girl and boy from ten I suddenly remember Josh. How could I forget him! I promise myself that I will go looking for him tomorrow if his face doesn't appear on the screen next.

The light goes out and the area turns dark. Thank goodness! I can now relax slightly more, knowing that my best friend is alive and out there somewhere. I know I need my sleep, so I settle down, hoping my nightmares won't make me scream and kick tonight.

I am woken by the sound of leaves rustling along the floor. I look down to see Zenonbia asleep and Wolfaxe beside her.

She is rummaging through a rucksack of her own and pulling out her supplies. When they are all littered across the floor, it seems she has found what she's looking for. She pulls out a huge, sharp axe, shining in the moonlight. Wolfaxe, living up to her name, draws back her arm only to be hit by one of my rocks.

She looks up but doesn't see me. She looks around and brings her arm back, this time to be hit by another rock. But it wasn't mine.

She looks around again, distracted; she doesn't notice a strange figure coming out of the shadows. She turns at the sound of footsteps and turns only to be greeted by a knife in the chest.

The figure pulls out the knife and jabs it back in a few times, just for good measure. As the cannon goes off, signalling her death, the figure looks up. They brush their long dark hair out of their face and the faint moonlight reveals their identity. Tara.

Zenobia, who had woken with a start when the cannon sounded, begged for mercy from her. Tara holds out her hand and whispers "It seems your without an ally, maybe I can help."

The way she says it brings a faint smile to my face.

"And I promise we won't try to kill you," Zenobia smiles and nods. Tara, who doesn't have one of her own, picked up Wolfaxe's bag and filled it with her own supplies. They then split Wolfaxe's weapons and food evenly and disappear into the night.

The claw comes down and picks up the body, although I don't care because I want to find out who 'we' is. Who is Tara's other ally? I try to forget about it and rest a little more for the morning.

**Authors note:**

**Sorry I haven't posted in ages, been SUPER busy!  
Thank you to everyone who's commented! They make my day!  
Also does anyone have any ideas for a new fanfic? I'm thinking of doing one for either Pitch perfect or The perks of being a wallflower? They are both amazing films for two different reasons and I neeeeeeed to read the book for the perks of being a wallflower... I'm rambling... sorry about that :/ If you haven't seen either of them you must!**

** I have no idea why I put these here... have a nice day :D**


End file.
